The Pain and Angst of Timothy McGee
by OmniVamp037
Summary: Chapter 11 up. i know i said i was done but this is the last chapter i swear. nothing to important in it but it should be an interesting read. Trust me this is the last one. Please and Review.
1. The Beginning of pain and sorrow

**summary: **what drives a man to the edge. how far will a man go to get revenge for the one they love. what can make a man lose it. Abby in the hospital and strange pills. Tim McGee will find out, but can gibbs stop him before it's to late.

**A/N: **this is my first fan fic story so please be nice. and **please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own ncis or any of its characters.(though i wish i did). and in no way am i making money off this. besides it be useless to sue me. i got nothing but a pack of gum, and $2.00.

**The Pain and Angst of Timothy McGee**

**Chapter one: The beginning of sorrow and pain**

The NCIS crew was doing their usual rounds that afternoon,investigating a homicide of a Petty Officer and his wife at the Moon Light Motel, which was at the outskirts of town. An almost remote location with only the motel, a small stretch of road that led uphill to another small rural town, which Tony called a "hillbilly hick town", and acres of woods surrounding the motel that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"It seemed like he was shot three times in the chest," said Ducky, talking to Gibbs, "but I wont be able to tell which was the kill shot till we get him back to headquarters."

"Very well then," Gibbs replied, "as soon as we finish up here we'll leave."

Gibbs, coffee in hand, walked over to Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby, who were all at the door of the room where the homicide happened.

"What do we got?" asked Gibbs.

"Owners says the two checked in late last night and were alone when they went to their room," replied Tony.

"Neighbors say they heard gunshots early this morning," Ziva added, "and saw a man run out the room and drove off in a red and brown 1993 Camaro with license plate number N037739."

"Alright then, Tony, Ziva, you guys stay down here and question the rest people in rooms, McGee, Abby, you guys go up top to the second story and question all the people there, got that?"

"Yes, boss" Tony answered, distracted by a scantily clad young blonde-haired woman next to the pool, "And I think I've just spotte my first witness..."

Gibbs responded by slapping him in the back of the head.

"Gotcha, boss." said Tony.

XX

"So why did you come with us again, Abbs?" McGee asked as they were walking up the stairs,

"Cuz' I need to get away from the lab, I get so lonely in there while you guys are gone," said the young goth, "Why, you don't want me to come?"

"No, I'm happy you came."

Actually, McGee would prefer that Abby always came with them. He liked being around her and he knew she felt the same. McGee always had strong feelings for Abby ever since he first laid eyes on her. He can't stop thinking about her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He wishes he could stare into her green eyes and get lost in them. But he had never told her how he felt about her because he was afraid that she might not have the same feeling towards him. He was afraid of being rejected. Besides, he didn't want jeopardize their friendship.

When they reached the second floor they decided to start with the hallway on the opposite side of the staircase. They could see the pool area where the rest of the crew was doing their thing. They didn't find anybody in the first five rooms but just as they were about to reach the next room, the door banged open with a lot of force and a man fell out of the room. When McGee and Abby went to see if he was okay they noticed several guys in the room.

Just as McGee was pulling out his pistol to yell freeze, one of the men pulled a gun out from his pants and fired first. BANG! McGee tried to move Abby out of the way but the bullet caught her in the chest.

"Abby!" McGee exclaimed as he caught her in his arms and fell to the floor with her away from the door.

McGee couldn't believe what just happened as he held a bleeding Abby in his arms.

"McGee," she cried out softly looking up at him before her eyes closed.

"Abby," he whispered back, as he wiped off the blood coming from her mouth.

Just then the guy who fired the shot came out the doorway, the gun still in his hand, and grabbed the other guy on the ground by the collar.

Something inside McGee burned when he looked at him. As he was staring at him rage surged through his body. He had never felt rage of this high intensity before. He wanted to hurt the man. He wanted to torture him, to make him bleed. He wanted to KILL him.

"You bastard," growled McGee.

All fear and sadness left him as he picked up his pistol and fired at him. He missed as the guy jumped into the room.

McGee got up and chased him into the room where he ran into the other men. But before they could even pull out the guns and aim at him, McGee started shooting, blasting at everything that moved trying to get the guy that shot Abby. He didn't care who got in the way as long as he got the bastard. But the guy jumped out a back window, onto a roof and ran. McGee ran to the window to chase the guy but he was already gone.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

McGee was fuming. He couldn't believe the guy got away.

He turned his head in time to see one of the guys on the floor reaching for a gun. McGee went in and stepped on the guys' finger just as he was touching it, making him groan in pain. He looked up

to see the murderous face of McGee glaring back at him.

Just then McGee saw the face of Abby shooter on the guy and immediately raised his pistol and shot his face. At that moment he looked up to see Ziva and Tony walk in, with their guns drawn, shocked at the massacre that was left behind in the room. Gibbs was outside tending to a still unconscience Abby. McGee dropped his gun and ran up to them.

"Abby," cried a tearful McGee.

"Somebody get Ducky up here, now," yelled Gibbs, who also bursted into tears as well.


	2. Snapped

**A/N:**I added some more things to ch 2 and broke it up to make it.. Origanlly i had this in the story but i felt like ch 2 was too long. but then i decided its too important so cut out. So** READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY**

**Chapter Two: Snapped**

After taking Abby to the hospital, the NCIS crew including Ducky were all in the waiting room waiting for news on her condition. McGee was sitting with is hand covering his face still crying over what happened. Gibbs was sitting next to him, knelt over with his hands on McGee shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"It's all my fault," McGee said softly.

"No it's not McGee," Gibbs said.

Finally a doctor came out of the ER and approached the crew.

"How is she doctor," Gibbs asked him getting up from his chair.

"The bullet managed to make a good amount of damage nearly missing her heart but we were able to get it out," the doctor said, "she's stable but she's in a coma, and on life support. It's really touch and go right now.

"Could you take us to her," asked Gibbs.

"Sure," the doctor said, "if you could follow me please?"

They all followed him through the halls to Abby's room where they all saw her laying peacefully on the bed, her chest wrapped in bandages. They all stayed for about an hour staying silent the whole time. The only sounds were of that of the hums and beeps of the machines next to Abby.

"Tony, Ziva," Gibbs finally said, "get back to headquarters and see what you can find out about Abby's shooter. I'll join in a second."

"Yes boss," Both replied and left. Gibbs then turned to Ducky.

"Do you think you could stay here and watch over Abby,"

"Alright Jethro," Ducky said.

"And see if you can comfort McGee as well,"

"Sure."

Finally Gibbs turned to McGee who was now holding Abby's hand and staring at her face.

"McGee, you can join us back at headquarters whenever you're ready."

McGee didn't look up but rather he kept his eyes on Abby's face.

Gibbs gave Ducky a final nod, who nodded back, and left. McGee turned his head to the small table next to the bed saw Abby's chain necklace that she always wore lying on it and picked it up and held his hand. It had a silver heart on it with Abby's name on one side and a rose with thorns on the other.

"It's all my fault," McGee said clutching the necklace in his hand.

"Don't say that, McGee," Ducky said.

"But it's true. I didn't pull her away in time."

"If you didn't pull away when you did, she'd probably be dead."

"Why Abby? Why couldn't it be me? Abby's too sweet for this to happen to her."

"Don't beat yourself up. Things like this happen."

"I failed to save her. It's my fault she here. I should have been the one who got shot. I should be the one lying on a hospitable bed. I should be the one close to death. I didn't even get her shooter. He got away because of me. I'm a horrible agent. I should quit."

"Don't say that. You're an excellent agent. You saved her life. If it wasn't for you, she'd be dead. The guy might have gotten away but you'll get him later and he'll spend the rest of his life in prison."

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch."

"Justice will come soon enough, McGee, Gibbs will make sure of it."

"When I went inside that room to get the guy and ran into his friends, something inside me snapped. When I saw them I just saw them as getting in my way. So I started shooting at them and the guy. I didn't care if they shot me or if anything. I just wanted kill that Son of a bitch. I wanted to make pay for what he did."

McGee then smiled and looked up at Ducky with a murderous look in his eyes that made a shiver go up Ducky's spine.

"When I saw the fear in his eyes, he continued, "I just loved it. It was total fear. That's one of the things that really drove me. Seeing him fear me after he shot Abby was one hell of a feeling. I'm gonna make sure he's really sorry for what he did."

"I never even had the chance to tell her I loved her," McGee said returning his stare back at Abby.

"Don't worry McGee," Ducky said, "you will. She's going to be all right. I bet she feels the same away about you."

"I really hope so, Ducky"

McGee got up and put Abby's necklace in his pocket. Then he left the room, sunk into a chair in the waiting room, knelt over and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, you okay?"

McGee looked up and saw that the man sitting next to him was talking to him.

"I don't want to talk right now,"

"That's okay," The man said, "I know how you feel. Here let me give you something."

The man reached into a bag, pulled out a pill bottle and held it out to McGee.

"There're anti-depressant pills," the man explained as McGee grabbed them, "a friend gave to me, but I really don't believe in them. Besides it looks like you need it more than I do."

"Thanks," McGee said as he was putting them in his pocket.

xxx

That night McGee was looking at Abby in front of him and at the guy who shot her behind her. McGee tried to grab her and move here out of the way but the gunman already fired and shot her. She cried out McGee's name as she fell to the floor.

"Abby," McGee yelled.

McGee looked at up the gunman. He was laughing as he pointed his gun at McGee and fired.

At that moment McGee woke up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He looked at his clock. 03:37. He was having trouble sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Abby being shot again. The whole event kept playing in his mind like a movie.

He got up and walked over to his window.

_Why did I let this happen_, he thought to himself, _why didn't I grab her in_ _time?_

Then he started bursting in tears, and got angry at the same time. He punched the wall leaving a fist size whole.

"IT"S ALL MY FAULT!"

His hand was in pain but he paid no attention as he started wrecking his apartment. Punching and kicking walls, throwing whatever he can get his hands on to the ground, knocking over his dressers, and drawers. He just lost control. He paused look at his reflection in the mirror.

_It is all your fault she was shot._

"No."

_It is and you know it. You even said it yourself._

"No you're wrong, it's not my fault."

_Keep saying that to yourself. You know it is._

"Your wrong. Ducky even said-"

_Ducky! What does that old fool know?_

"Don't talk shit about Ducky!"

_You know it's your fault that Abby got shot. You failed to pull her away in time._

"Shut up."

_In fact this isn't the first time you fucked up as a special agent. You been fuckin' up since you became a fulltime agent._

"I said shut up!"

_You failed to save Erin from be strangled._

"Stop it."

_"You killed an innocent cop, who was well respected, might I add_

"STOP"

_And you failed Abby, twice._

"Why are you doing this to me?"

_You couldn't keep her safe from that crazy Ex of hers_

"Shut up!"

And now cuz' of you she lying on a hospital bed near death. 

"Shut the fuck up!"

_Some special agent you are. You might as well quit. Your nothing but a huge failure. Abby could never love you!_

"No, your wrong."

_Face it, your nothing! You'll never catch Abby's shooter, and cuz' of you she's dead!_

"SHUT UP !"

McGee punched the mirror as hard as he can, making it shatter.

_HA HA HA HA HA HA _

McGee's knuckles started to bleed, but he was to angry to notice. He went to his kitchen cabinet and pulled out a big bottle of vodka. He opened it, raised it to his lips and tried to drink it but he was too furious to swallow, so he threw as hard as he can at the cabinets, shattering it to million pieces. All of a sudden he started to feel sick to his stomach. He rushed to his bathroom and threw up in his toilet. He threw up for good five minutes before he started to feel a bit better.

He started to walk back to his bed when noticed the pills on his bedside dresser. He stared for at them for a moment, thinking, then picked them up, opened them and popped a couple in his mouth and forcefully swallowed them. He felt a little weird for a moment but he shook it off. He closed the bottle, set them back down, laid back down on his bed and tried to fall back asleep.


	3. Back at the bullpen

**Chapter Three**

**Back in The Bullpen**

The mood was really low that morning in the bullpen. Every one was in grief. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all working at their desks when Gibbs came out of the elevator and walked towards his desk.

"What do we got," ordered Gibbs.

"The Camero that belonged to the suspect who killed the Petty Officer and his wife also belonged to the person who shot Abby," Ziva said.

"The guys name is Erick Red," Tony added as he brought up the suspects' picture on the monitor.

As McGee glared at the picture, rage swept through his body.

"He's already wanted," Tony continued, "for drug trafficking, murder and theft. He blew a yacht that belonged to his rivals, while two of his cousin were still on it."

"Apparently," Ziva said, "he was having a meeting with couple of local gang at the motel."

"The last people who were with him were these two guys," Tony said putting up two more pictures on the monitor, "James Drake and Johnny Briggs."

Gibbs then turned to McGee.

"What info did you get from his home computer, McGee?"

"I was about to check his file and emails," McGee said.

"About to," questionedGibbs .

"I had a little trouble hacking into it. It just been slow work." McGee said.

"Well try to work a little faster. You got that," ordered Gibbs.

Gibbs was just about to turn and walk towards desk when McGee slammed his hands on his desk, and got up from his chair.

"Look," McGee yelled, "this shit hard, and I'm trying to work as fast as I can, SO GET OF MY BACK!"

The whole room fell dead silent.

Nobody has ever snapped at Gibbs like that before. No one even dreamed of snapping at Gibbs. All four were shocked. Both Tony and Ziva stared, with their mouths open, at Gibbs and McGee waiting to see what will happen next.

"I'm-I'm sorry," McGee finally said, looking at the floor, "I didn't mean t-to snap at you like that, boss. I-I'll continue working in the lab."

And with that he walked over to the elevator taking out his pill bottle. He got in the elevator, swallowed another pill and let the doors close behind him. After a few moments, Tony went after him. Ziva looked at Gibbs, who looked back at her with a concerned face on him. Both knew the reason to why McGee was so stressed.

"Hey Probie," called out Tony when he reached Abby's lab.

McGee was sitting at one of the tables with his head down. He put his head up when he saw Tony come into the lab.

"What do you want Tony," McGee asked.

"What happened up there?"

"I don't want to talk about it Tony."

Just then Tony noticed McGee hand, which was cut up from last night.

"Jeez, what happened to your hand?"

"Leave me alone Tony." McGee said, who was now getting angry.

At that moment Ziva walked into the lab and walked up to Tony and McGee.

"Come on Tony," Ziva said, "Leave

McGee alone."

" Hold on," Tony said, "Talk to me, McGee."

"I don't want to talk, Tony," McGee said.

"Well, I'm not leaving till we talk," Tony Said.

Just then McGee jumped up from his chair and punched Tony in the face, Knocking Tony to the floor.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." McGee yelled furiously.

Ziva gasped as she saw this. McGee and Tony gazed at each other, both in shock.

"I'm-I'm sorry Tony." McGee said as he was shaking, "I-I

Don't know w-what came over me."

Ziva walked in between Tony, who was getting up from the floor, his hand on his cheek where McGee hit him, and McGee.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," Ziva told McGee. "I'll tell Gibbs you went home."

"Alright," McGee said.

As he walked towards the elevator, he took out the pill bottle again and opened them, dropping a couple of them on the floor.

He took no notice though as he popped a pill in his mouth and got in the elevator.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt," Tony complained, rubbing his cheek.

In the elevator, McGee mind was still troubled. He didn't know what was happening to him. Thoughts of punching Tony, yelling at Gibbs and Abby lying on the hospital bed. He really wanted to get Abby's shooter. Just when he reached the ground floor, an idea suddenly popped in his head. He smiled as he thought out a plan. Instead of stepping out of the elevator, he pushed a button for another floor. He started to chuckle as the elevator doors closed.

Xxx

"DiNozzo, what happened to you," Gibbs asked.

Back in the bullpen Ziva and Tony were going to their desk when Gibbs noticed the fresh bruise.

"McGee timed him," answered Ziva.

"What?"

"The expression is clocked, Ziva," Tony said correcting her, "McGee clocked me."

"Whatever."

"Why'd he do that," Gibbs asked.

"Tony made him angry," Ziva answered, "So I told him to take the rest of the day to clear his mind.

"He needs more of these pills, that's what it is." Tony said taking the pills that McGee dropped in the lab out of his pocket.

"Jesus," Gibbs said under his breath.

Just then Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered.

Tony and Ziva watched him expecting another case.

"What? How," Gibbs said talking to the person on the phone, "do you know who did it? Alright, I be right there,"

At that he hung up the phone and reached in his drawer and pulled his gun out.

"Tony, Ziva," he ordered rushing towards the elevator, "grab your guns and come with me. Someone just broke into the weapons locker.

"Who," Tony and Ziva both asked grabbing their guns and following Gibbs.

"We're about to find out," Gibbs answered as the elevator door closed.

When they reached the room that contains the weapons they barged in with their guns drawn but nobody was inside. Then a security guard entered the room.

"Anything taken," Gibbs asked the guard.

"A few hand guns, couple shotguns, and a bunch of ammunition" replied the guard.

"Dammit,"

"We caught the person on tape but we haven't looked at it yet."

"Alright lets check it out."

The guard led Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva to the security room where another guard inserted a tape into a VCR and pushed PLAY. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all watched the on a monitor the weapons rooms' door open and McGee entering with a black duffel bag in his hand.

"No way. That can't be McGee," Tony said as he saw him stuff guns and bullets in the bag.

But sure enough it was McGee. At that moment Ziva noticed McGee on another monitor that was showing what was happening at the underground parking lot as it was happening.

"Look," she said pointing at the monitor.

Everyone turned to the monitor to see McGee walking to his car holding the duffel bag on his shoulder by the strap.

"Send somebody to stop him," Gibbs told the guard as he saw McGee open the trunk, stuff the duffel bag in it and close the trunk.

Then he walked up to Gibbs' car that was next to his, pulled out a gun and shot out its' front and rear tires.

"Son of a bitch," Gibbs yelled.

As Gibbs was turning to leave the room he noticed on the monitor a guard pulling out his gun and aiming it at McGee, obviously yelling freeze. McGee, who had his back to the guard, raised his hands and dropped his gun as to surrender. The guard walked up to McGee and was pulling a pair of handcuffs when McGee suddenly turned around knocked the gun out of the guards' hands with one hand and punched the guard with the other in the face knocking him out.

Then McGee picked up his and the guard's gun, putting them in his pocket, got in his car and drove off.

Every looked at the monitor in shock.

"What's happening to McGee," Tony asked.

Just then Gibbs remembered the pills that McGee has been taking.

"Tony, do you still have those pills McGee dropped," he asked Tony.

Tony nodded and pulled out the pills from his pocket.

"Take them to a lab to be analyzed," Gibbs ordered.

"Why," Tony asked.

"My gut is telling me something," Gibbs told him, "Ziva, you come with me. We got to stop McGee before he hurts someone or himself."


	4. Thus Begins the Hunt

**Chapter Four**

**Thus Begins The Hunt**

7:30 pm. An exhausted, young James Drake pulls up to a gas station, turns off his car, takes a final puff of his cigarette and gets out of his car. Just as he's walking toward the doors of the shop a voice calls out from behind him.

"Mr. Drake?"

Drake turns around to see a young man, who looked to be the same age as him, with his hands inside the pockets of his long black trench coat that reached to his feet. But what really caught Drakes' attention were the man's green eyes. They stared at Drake with an expression of anger.

"Can I help you?" Drakes responded

"I'm looking for some friend of yours, Mr. Erick Red and Johnny Briggs, I was wondering if you can tell me where they are?"

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm a federal agent, my name is not important. What is important is the location of Red and Briggs."

"What if I don't know?"

"You're a young guy, around your 20's, so I'll give you a choice, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?"

The man simply smiled and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Why am being arrested?" Drake asked, doing what the man said.

"Just a precaution." The man said cuffing him.

He had Drake take a seat on the curb as he walked to his car.

"You have nice car here." The man said pulling out a metal baseball bat from the back seat.

"Ugh, thanks." Drake said, starting to get worried.

"A BMW right?"

"Yeah."

"It would be a shame if you got a scratch on it."

"What do you mean by-?"

But he was interrupted when the man swung the bat as hard as he can hitting the drivers' side door, leaving a huge dent.

"What the fuck are you doing," Drake yelled getting up.

"Sit down!" the man yelled pointing the bat at him.

"Now," The man said as he made his way to the back of the BMW, "are you going to tell where Erick is?"

"I told you before I don't know!"

The man responded by smashing the tail light.

"What about Briggs?"

"I don't know!"

CRASH! There goes the other tail light

"I don't know!"

CRASH! Goes the passenger side window.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

CRASH! Goes the windshield.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The man sighed as he dropped the bat.

"Get up," he said to Drake angrily.

As he got up the man grabbed him by the arm and took Drake to his car that was parked nearby to Drakes' car.

"Where we going," Drake asked as the other man opened the passenger door of his car.

"We are going for a little ride," the man answered with a smile that made a shiver go up Drakes' spine.

After starting up the car, the man opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a pill bottle.

"These are what's keeping me from shooting you," the man said to Drake smiling as he popped a couple pills into his mouth.

Drake simply stared at him as he put the pills back into the glove compartment and pulled out of the gas station.

"Where we going," Drake asked as they were pulling into the freeway.

"Now, are you going to tell me where Erick and Johnny are?"

"Look man, I already told you I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

With that the man floored it, making Drake get pulled back into his seat.

Drake screamed in terror as they nearly missed the car they were passing. Miss after near miss as the man speed down the freeway barely missing every car they passed.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"I don't know!"

The man responded by violently swerving from one lane to the other, almost hitting another car. Drake wanted to hold on tight to something but the handcuffs denied him that.

"Tell me!"

"Help me God!"

"Tell me!"

"Your a fuckin' psycho!"

Frustrated, the man swerved across the dividing line unto oncoming traffic.

"Are you going to tell me now," the man yelled as he swerved back and forth across the dividing line avoiding oncoming cars.

"OH GOD, HELP ME. HELP ME GOD, HELP ME!"

"TALK!"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! Briggs always hangs out Eagles Bar. It's a biker bar. He's a big motorcycle fan. You'll find him there."

"And Erick?"

"I don't know."

The man speed up as he drove toward an 18-wheeler coming their way as if playing a giant game of chicken.

"Tell me!"

"I swear to God I don't know. Please, I'm begging you. I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"YES. PLEASE GOD, HELP ME!"

At the last moment the swerved away missing the 18-wheeler by inches. He pulled over to the side of the road and uncuffed Drake.

"Now get the hell out of my car," the man demanded.

"Thank you God," Drake said getting out of the car as fast as he can, "thank you, thank, thank you, thank you."

And with that the man drove off leaving Drake running along the freeway.

XXXXXXX

"Yeah, this is Gibbs"

"Boss, it's DiNozzo, I got the results back for the pills."

"And?"

"Turns out they been laced with a substance that's a cross between heroin and a steroid-like substance. Some of the side effects include increased rage, paranoia, and suicidal and homicidal tendencies."

"Alright thanks. Any more news?"

"We found James Drake but it looks like McGee got to him first."

"Do you know where McGee is?"

"From what Drake tells us, he after Briggs next. He's heading for the Eagles Bar."

"Alright, head over there to see if you can find them."

"Right away sir. Um, boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Do you think McGee will be alright?"

"I'm sure he will be. Right now we just need to find him."

"Alright boss. I'll call you if I get any more news."

And with that Tony hung up. Gibbs just entered Abby's room in the hospital to find a tired Ducky half asleep in one of the chairs next to Abby's bed. He stood as he saw Gibbs enter the room.

"How's she doing Duck?"

"She's doing just fine."

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. How's McGee holding up?"

"Not well. He stolen some ammo and guns from the weapons locker, and he ruffed up a young suspect not to long ago. We still don't know where he is."

"Well it's almost understandable considering the feelings he has for her and the way he was talking earlier, but still."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jethro, it seems he feels responsible for Abigail getting hurt. It seems as though he sees himself as her shield willing to quite literally lose an arm for her and destroy anyone who harms her and he feels he should make up for his failure by going after the man who shot her."

"Well it seems some other things have also contributed to his rage."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently some anti-depressant pills that he got contained a steroids-like substance."

"Oh dear."

"They apparently cause increased anger, paranoia and homicidal and suicidal tendency."

"Is McGee going to be okay?"

Both Gibbs and Ducky turned around in surprise to see Abby, who unknown to them has been listening to the their conversation, sitting up on the bed.

"Abby!" they both said rushing toward her.

"Is McGee going to be okay?" she asked them again.

"It's hard to say," Gibbs said, "it's bad enough he's taking this hard but with those pills inside him he's become unpredictable."

"I have to go find him," Abby said trying painfully to get up but the pain in her chest made it difficult.

"Abby, lie back down. Me, DiNozzo, and Ziva are on it. You need your rest," Gibbs assured her.

"But McGee's in trouble," Abby said once again trying to get up.

"You can't do anything for him under your condition," Gibbs told her trying to get here to lie down again, "you need to lie down and rest. We'll find him and help him, alright."

"Alright," Abby said finally giving up.

"I'm going to meet up with Tony and Ziva," Gibbs told Abby and Ducky, "I'll be back later if I have news."

As Gibbs was starting to leave, Abby spoke up again.

"Promise you won't hurt him," she said to Gibbs, "it's not his fault."

Gibbs paused for a moment. He saw in her eyes that she had true feelings for McGee as she begged him not to hurt McGee.

"I promise."


	5. A Little Chat

**Chapter Five**

**A Little Chat**

8:45

The Eagles Bar is a is rough kind of place, where local motorcyclist go to either have a drink, play some pool, pick up women or just chat with other bikers. That night Johnny Briggs was doing all that. Briggs is a big burly man, with long dark hair and a full beard. He was at a table in the corner flirting with a couple women, and having some Bud Light while his buddies where playing pool nearby. They were all too distracted to notice that a man, who looked totally out of place in the biker bar, had entered the bar and was walking towards them.

"I'm looking for a Johnny Briggs," the man said to the bikers who were all now looking at him.

"Who's looking," Briggs told him.

"My name's not important."

"Well, unless you tell me, you can't talk with big Briggs."

"I'm a federal agent."

"Can I see some ID?"

The man pulls out his ID out of his pocket and angrily tosses it on the table.

"Special Agent McGee is it," Briggs said looking at the ID and tossing back to McGee, "how can I help this fine evening?"

"I'm looking for Erick Red. Reports say you work with him. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I know Erick but what makes you think I'm gonna tell you where he is?"

"Cuz' there be hell to pay if you don't."

"Oh really, you think you can take me and my boys Rocco and Miller?" Briggs said pointing to his friends.

"I'll take my chances."

"Well listen up son, Erick is part of this biker gang and in this gang we're all brothers who look out for one another, and I for one ain't a rat, so I'm not sayin' nothin'. So you can just forget about it and get out."

McGee glared at him for a moment then he turned around and left the bar.

X

10:20

Briggs pulled up on his bike to a small motel. He walked with a woman he picked up at the bar to a room not to far away.

"Are you ready for a wild night," Briggs asked the women.

"Ooooh," she replied

Just as they opened the door and were about to open the door Briggs felt something push up against his head. The women screamed as she saw McGee holding a gun up to Briggs head.

"Make any funny moves and your dead," McGee told him.

"You, leave," McGee told the women.

"As for you," McGee said turning his attention back to Briggs, sit down on the chair."

Biggs grabbed the nearby chair and sat as he was told to. McGee pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Briggs hand behind the chair.

"What makes you think I gonna talk," Briggs asked as he was being cuffed.

"I've got all night," McGee answered, " Now, tell me where Erick Red is."

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Do you know where he's going to be?"

"I ain't sayin nothing."

"You better give me some info or else things are going to get worse for you."

"What are ya gonna do?" Briggs asked smiling.

At that moment McGee punched him in the face making his lips bleed.

"Is that all you got?"

McGee responded by punching him in the face again and then again in the stomach.

"Your stronger than you look," Briggs said out of breath..

"Now talk," McGee demanded.

"Fuck you pig."

McGee again punched him in the temple.

"I can keep this up all night," McGee said, " can you."

"Will she shall see."

"Why would you stand up for that little cockroach?"

"Whatever man. He's reliable."

"Reliable? Do you really believe that? He blew up a yacht with two of cousins on it. When I got into a gun fight with him and his 'buds' he ran away leaving them to be slaughtered."

"It don't matter what you say. If I didn't trust him I wouldn't have let him join my gang."

"Ha! He would shoot you in the back if the price is right."

"Why do want him so bad?"

"I'm gonna kill him for killing this girl I love. So you better give me some info."

"Why should I care for some bitch who got-"

Briggs was interrupted when McGee pushed him over so that he was on his back, then he jumped on top of him grabbed his throat and stuck his gun to Briggs face.

"Listen to me you piece of shit," McGee growled, " if you ever and I mean ever talk shit about her again, I'm gonna blow your fuckin brains all over this damn room, you got that. Now tell me, where is Erick!"

"You don't have the balls."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

McGee then got up and shot Briggs in the thigh.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUCK!"

"Do you believe now," McGee said pointing the gun at Briggs face, "now talk."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. There supposed to be a meeting later at the Moonlight Motel. Erick is suppose to meet with some Columbian gang or something. You'll find him there.

And with that McGee gave him a final kick to the face and left, leaving behind a handcuffed and bleeding Briggs.


	6. A Talk with the Director

**A/N:** sorry it takes me for ever o update and add more chapters but i do have a life people, so that means i get really busy. But i do promise to update more often. by the way, is it disturbing that while i write this story, i'm mostly listento " mOBSCENE", "Fight Song" and "Get Your Gunn"by Marilyn Manson, "When The Music Stops" By D12 and Eminem, "Du Hass" By Rammstein, and "Bodies" By Drowning Pool, my cuz seems to thinks so, but u tell me. By the way im aware that there is a lot of curse words and im sorry if they offend you buti wrote them to add a sense of realism. u try not to cuss during this experience and seehow long u last.well anywayplease read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Talk With The Director**

12:56 am

After hours of long and tedious paperwork, Director Jenny Shepherd was finishing up on the last report of the day. She was looking forward to going home and taking a nice long bath. She smiled as she imagined the hot water soothing her aching muscle as she lays back on the tub peacefully resting with her eyes closed. Her daydream was suddenly interrupted when her office door opened and Gibbs walked in with a bag in his hands.

"Can I help you Jethro," she ask as Gibbs placed the bag on the coffee table and started taking out small carry-out boxes of food.

"Uh-oh, Leo's Restaurant," Jen said reading he words on the bag, "this really can't be good."

"What? I can't buy my favorite director a fancy steak meal from a nice restaurant?"

"You only buy Leo's if there is a seriously huge problem."

"You know me well."

"It's about McGee, isn't it, " Jen asked as she helped Gibbs set up the meal.

"It's not looking good," Gibbs told her as he sat on the nearby sofa.

"Did you find out anything about the person who gave him the pills?"

"Yeah, I looked into it. Turns out a doctor, who worked at the same hospital that Abby is in, got greedy and wanted more money than he was already getting, so he started selling the pills as performance enhancers to any small time athlete or any junkie off the streets that wanted to get high. He was selling them out of his office and home for almost a month now.

But when the hospital got curious of illegal activities they began an investigation. So the doctor tried to get rid of the evidence or make it seem as if he had nothing to do with it and that the hospital issued it by mistake. He hired a few guys to hand them out to the other patiences by any means necessary and to dump the leftovers.

Well after seeing McGee depressed like he was, one of the men convinced McGee that they were anti-Depressants and McGee, being vulnerable as he was took them. But fortunately for McGee, since he only had one bottle, there shouldn't any long-term effects."

"That's good, and how's Abby?"

"She's doing fine. The doctors says she should be out of the hospital in a couple days"

"So what's your next move?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Unfortunately for us McGee has hospitalized Briggs and we have to wait before we could ask him any questions. Some how he been able to stay one step ahead of us. He determined to get Red. I'm just hoping we can find him before he-"

Gibbs breathed a long sigh as he set his fork down on the coffee table.

"The thing is," he continued, " I know what he's going through, and I know that it isn't completely his fault for doing what he did. He's angry and wants revenge. With out the pills he wouldn't be doing what he doing now. But since he did take those pills and now there messing with his mind. So now he willing to do anything it takes to catch, maybe even kill Erick Red. He probably doesn't realize what he's doing."

"I know what you're trying to say Jethro, but I'm afraid he still has to face the consequences of his action."

"I understand that and I know McGee will too, I'm just saying that McGee shouldn't be in so much trouble."

"He stole weapons from the weapons locker, endangered lives by driving like a maniac, punched a fellow coworker, and sent a man to the hospital for god knows what. He should be fired, maybe even sent to prison."

"I know that but it's because of those pills he done all that. Look, I'm just saying that McGee should keep his job and that the disciplinary actions should be lessened."

"That may be a little difficult Jethro. Besides what about psychological effects? He could unstable, unpredictable, a loose cannon. You might not be able to calm him down or even talk to him. I know you don't want to use deadly force on your own agent but you might not have a choice. You need to protect the rest of your team."

"Look I trust McGee with my life as do the rest of the team. I know he won't hurt any of us and I know we'll be able to calm him down. When this is normal he should back to normal or as normal as he can get given the circumstances. You just have to trust me. Besides even if you do fire him I still have him work on cases with us."

"You can't do that."

"Sure I can. He'll be outside help."

"What about money? He needs to support himself."

"He can get another job and still help us."

"You are aware that he might not be able to get another job after this ordeal. What then?"

"I'll pay him half my paycheck if I have to. Maybe even get Tony and Ziva to pitch in. so what so you say? Can McGee keep his job?"

"Fine, but I'm putting him on paid suspension till we can decide when he can return, which I suggest should be 4-6 months."

"Good, that's all I ask for."

"Though your still going to have him help you on cases, aren't you?"

"Yup," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Typical," Jen said, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well when we're done eating, I'm going back to the hospital to check up on Abby and Ducky. He's been watching her all night."

"Good."

They both continued eating their steak till Gibbs finished his and left.

TBC in Chapter 7

**(A/N: **i couldn't think of a better way toend the chapter, sorry. anyways while u wait for Chapter 7 why not tell me wat you think. give some constructive criticism if you feel its necessary.


	7. Visiting Abby

**A?N: ok finally chapter 7 is up. sorry it takes me a long time to update and add new chapters but i been busy. i promise to add the next chapter as soon as im done with it. this is a another short and kinda boring chapter but this is the last of it, My next chapters will be action again. so read this and wait for my next one. it might take awile but im gonna try to make it good and exciting, to make up for these boring chapters. the last chapter will be total McAbby just to let u know. so Read, Review, and Enjoy. And special thanx to all those who have supported me and to all those who reviewed this, they really help.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Visiting Abby**

"Shouldn't you be home, Ducky?" asked Abby to a tired Ducky, who was just waking up from his nap on his chair.

Ducky looked up to see Abby sitting on her hospital bed, Indian style wearing a black wife-beater over her bandages and black pajama pants with white skulls on them.

"I'm sorry, what was that Abigail," Ducky said stifling a yawn.

"I said shouldn't you be home?"

"I afraid not. Jethro told me to stay and watch over you and that's what I intend to do."

"But don't you want to go home and get a good night sleep? I'll be fine by my self. Really."

"I'm sure you will be, but I don't mind staying here watching over you, and I don't mind sleeping in this chair. In fact this isn't the first time I stayed overnight in a hospital room, I remember when my mother went in for surgery. She was having a her-"

"Uh, tell me later Ducky." Abby interrupted.

"Oh, very well then."

Abby breathed out a deep sigh. She and Ducky sat silently in the room.

Abby was deep in her thoughts while Ducky just looked at her, trying to analyze her.

"Do you think Tim is okay," Abby finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm sure Timothy is fine."

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"I don't thinks so. Jethro wouldn't let anything happen to our young Timothy."

"I hope your right, Ducky. I really care about Timmy."

"We all do, Abs."

Both Ducky and Abby looked up in surprise to see Gibbs standing in the doorway with a big gulp of Caf-pow.

"Gibbs," Abby exclaimed excitedly as she received her Caf-pow.

"How ya doing Abby," Gibbs asked.

"I've been better." She said.

"Good and how about you Duckman,"

"I'm just fine Jethro," Ducky answered.

"That's good," Gibbs said.

"What's the news with Timothy," Ducky asked.

"We're getting closer, but we still need some time." Gibbs answered.

"Is he alright," Abby asked, "is he hurt."

"He's alright Abby," Gibbs said trying to assure her, "also I talked to the director about what is to happen to Tim when this is over."

"What'd she say?"

"Well he can keep his job, but he'll be on indefinite suspension till this whole thing is sorted out. As long as he doesn't do anything else illegal or crazy that is. But we'll find him before he does."

"What makes you so sure Gibbs?"

"I would never let anything happen to him. You just need to have faith that things will turn out good."

"Ok Gibbs," Abby said softly though she was still uneasy.

Gibbs was breathing out a long sigh when his cell phone rang startling all three of them.

"Yeah, this is Gibbs," he said answering his phone, "what do we got DiNozzo?"

Abby and Ducky watched Gibbs anxiously as he talked to Tony on his cell.

"Alright DiNozzo, I be there soon," Gibbs said on the phone just before hanging up.

"What did Tony say," Abby asked him.

"Him and Ziva found out from a suspect where McGee's gonna be."

"Where's Timothy going to be," Ducky asked

"The suspect said that there's gonna be another meeting at the Moon Light Motel in the early morning, and Erick Red's gonna be there and knowing McGee right now, he's gonna be there to get Red.

So me, Tony and Ziva are going to headquarters to set up and make a plan and try to get there before McGee does. So I'll see you guys later."

"Please make sure nothing bad happens to him," Abby said as Gibbs as he was leaving.

"I said before Abby, I wont let nothing happen to Tim. I promise"

"Ok," Abby said looking at Gibbs eyes.

And with that Gibbs left.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: ok i know the endings to these chapters sux. im working on that. so now that we got all the talking and stuff done. actions gonna come in the next chapters. i did the last chapters to explain a lot of things, and give u info that u need. hopefully i succeded. so now in the next chapters its gonna be jusst action and suspense, up till the last chapter which will be pure McAbby. so pleaze READ AND REVIEW. and if u want feel free to give some ideas 4 the next chapters, i would like some inspiration.**


	8. Closer to revenge

**A/N: FINALLY chapter 8. I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. Just so many things going on right now. To make it up to you, I pulled a couple all nighters this weekend and finished two chapters. Chapter 10, the last chapter, should be up real soon. I try to get it done and posted before this Friday. Probably (and hopefully) earlier. Lately I had to deal with some school issue for a while. Looks like I'm not going back for 12th grade but its cool. It's a long story but the summary is: I was expelled last February and the school district says I had to complete community school and other crap. But I dropped out of C-school though do to personal issues. So to young kids (who shouldn't be reading this story anyways) and teens reading this: stay out of trouble and stay in school. Don't be like me. I'm going back for my GED but its gonna be tough. Anyways, I hope you really like chapter 8 and 9. I tried to make it exciting like I said I would. Let me know if I did good and sorry about the excessive cursing. So just sit back, relax, grab your big gulp of Caff-pow, and Read Review and Enjoy.**

**P.S. the new season of NCIS is here. Awesome. I am happy and sane again. It seemed like forever, but now the wait is over. And to make things even more Awesomer (it's a word. Awesome, Awesomer, Awesomist. Look it up) JACKASS Number 2 is out. Sweet : ) Anyways like I said sit back, relax, grab your big gulp of Caff-pow, and Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Closer to Revenge**

4:40 am

It was still dark as three cars pull up to the parking lot of Moon Light Motel. Across the street, hidden by darkness and tall bushes, was a car with McGee inside, patiently waiting for Red to arrive. McGee briefly looked at the men getting out of their cars before turning his attention back to the road. It started to rain lightly outside as he waited. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he continued staring up the road, listening to the raindrops hitting the car and the streets, deep in thought.

It's been months since he smoked. About 6 months back after the incident with Abby and her stalker ex. Tim still wishes he had shot her ex when he had the chance….

"_The guy was locked up in the interrogation room, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I could of just went in and blow his brains all over the two-way mirror. Who would miss him? Gibbs could of done it, and he probably would. But Gibbs too respected and praised. If anyone should rot in prison for this it should be me. But it'll be worth it. When this is over, maybe I'll go after him next."_

A few months before that he smoked after killing the metro cop. He was surprised he was able to hide it from the rest of the team so well. He was so glad that Abby didn't find his pack of cigarettes in his pocket when she handcuffed him to a chair and locked him in a room so he can clear his mind. McGee knows that Abby hates cigarettes and smokers. He's willing to quit altogether for her but it seems just way to hard to not smoke a pack or two during a really stressful or depressing time. He feels grateful though to Abby for trying to help him get through this.

Several months before that he smoked after Kate was killed by Ari. It was during that time he was caught….

He was outside smoking during his lunch break, leaning up against a wall. From time to time he would look around to see if any one was looking and when he saw someone he knew he would hide the cigarette behind his back till they left. He was really thinking about Kate when he turned his head to see Gibbs appear from the corner and stare right at him while he still had his cigarette in his mouth.

"Boss, I um, I-I was just-" McGee tried to explain but Gibbs just put his hand up for him to stop.

"Those things could kill you, you know," Gibbs said as he walked by McGee.

"Um boss," McGee said as Gibbs was leaving.

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs said turning around.

"Um could you not tell the others about this please?"

"Yeah, sure thing McGee."

"Thanks boss."

Ever since then he's been grateful to Gibbs for keeping his word. He wishes that he could still work with Gibbs when this was over, but he doesn't see that happening anytime soon. But still he's determined to make it up to Gibbs when this is over.

It was still dark when McGee took another long drag of his cigarette, reached over and opened his glove compartment and pulled out the anti-depressant pills. He held his cigarette in his mouth as he opened the pill case and shook out two pills into his hand. That's when he looked up to see Erick Red's Camero pulling up to the motel. He through the pills and the case on the passenger seat, flicked his cigarette outside the window, turned on his car and stomped his foot on the gas pedal.

Red was still in the edge of the parking lot and the road when he turned his head to see McGee's car crash into him from the side at very high speeds. McGee was dazed from his head hitting the airbag but he shook it off and got out if his car. He looks up to see Red stumbling out of his car.

"You son of a bitch," McGee yells at Red then he pulls out his 9mm and aims it at Red, holding it in one hand.

Red looks up in time to see McGee and ducks out the way as he fires on him. McGee walks forward to get a better shot at red but stops as he hears his windshield break. He looks up at the other men in the parking lot to see them with their guns drawn out. McGee ducks behind his car when he hears his windshield get shot again. McGee tries to look over his hood but is forced to keep his head down from the barrage of bullets hitting the side of his car. He opens the driver side door and pushes the button to open the trunk. Keeping his head down, McGee moves to rear end of his car, opens the trunk and pulls out a black duffel bag, placing it on the floor. He zips open the duffel bag and pulls out a 12-guage shotgun and a few shotgun slugs.

McGee sits on the ground with his back leaning on the car as he loads the shotgun. He leans his head slightly out the side of the car to get a better view to see to about ten of the men slowly advancing towards him and his car with their guns drawn. He sees Red trailing behind the men with his gun out as they all slowly get closer and closer to him. McGee could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he feels the men getting dangerously closer, and hearing bullets hitting the pavement next to him and the car windows shattering behind him.

McGee then cocks his shotgun, and takes a deep breath, trying to psych himself up so he can run out and blast his way through. He takes another deep breath feeling the rain drops on his face and counts down in his head, holding the shotgun tight.

"_3…2…1-"_

At the very last moment, a distant noise coming up the road distracted McGee. At first he couldn't make what it was but as it got closer he could clearly hear the sirens of many police cars speeding up to the motel. He looks over his car to see the men retreating back to their cars. He took his chance at that moment to run up to the motel and crouch down in front of a parked car just as the police cars and a couple NCIS SUVs were pulling to the motel and surrounding the lot blocking off the gang member's escape.

McGee looked around to see all the gang members scattering around the parking lot either to find cover behind a car or inside room to shoot at the cops or to escape through the back way. That's when he saw Red crouching behind a car across the lot shooting at the cops. He decided the best way to get to him was to go around the parking lot so staying next to the walls he runs up the hall as fast as he can. Halfway up a gang member runs up into McGee's path. Locking eyes the gangbanger raises his gun to shoot McGee but McGee was quicker to the draw and shoots the gang banger in the chest making him fall back and shoot in the air. Rounding the corner McGee runs towards Red, miraculously missing the hellfire of bullets hitting the motel making the walls and windows shatter out in a storm of rubble, glass, and dust, as he locks his sight on Red just as he turns his head to see McGee running towards him. To Red it looked as though McGee was running towards him in slow motion through a dust cloud with a shotgun in his hands. Red quickly raised his gun and took aim…

xxx

Looking over the side of the SUV, Gibbs looked around for McGee but found it difficult to find him due to the hellacious shoot-out between the gang members and the police and the increasing rainfall.

"Have you two seen him yet," Gibbs yelled at Tony and Ziva.

"Not yet boss," Tony yelled back.

"There he is," Ziva said pointing across the lot.

The three of them saw McGee duck to the side of as Red shot at him. Then McGee got up and fired his shotgun at Red who dove out of the way then get up and run the opposite way, through the side of the motel with McGee hot on his tail.

"Come on, we gotta follow them," Gibbs yelled.

"How," Tony yelled back.

"We'll go around the back," Gibbs answered, "come on."

With Gibbs in the lead, he, Tony and Ziva ran around the cop, to the outside edge of the motel and up the side of it towards the woods stopping at the near it to find that McGee and Red were nowhere to be found.

"Do you think they went into the woods," Ziva asked looking around.

"They could have went to the back of the motel," Tony suggested.

"We'll split up and look around," Gibbs ordered

At that moment a series of loud gunshots rang out from the forest next to them.

"Come on their in the woods," yelled Gibbs.

xxx

POP POP POP!

Red ran as fast as he can shooting behind him at McGee who was aggressively pursuing him. McGee was determined to catch him at all cost. Unaware of where they were going, the two men raced past bushes and trees trying desperately to not stop. Fighting exhaustion McGee pushed on trying not to lose Red who ran every which way struggling to lose McGee. Like an animal running from a hunter, Red rushed on, faking turns and changing direction suddenly, occasionally shooting behind him hoping to hit McGee till he eventually ran out of bullets, to which he just threw his gun aside.

Hitting a fork in his path, Red stopped to decide which way to go thinking that McGee was far away from him. But he found out other wise when heard rustling behind him. He turned around to see McGee appear out of the bushes with his shotgun raised. Thinking quickly Red jumped out of the way as McGee fired making him hit the tree. Getting up right away, Red ran as fast as he can as McGee took aim and fired again only to once again miss and hit the edge of another tree making pieces of bark and splinters shower on Red.

"Jesus," Red said under his breath as he brushed of the pieces of wood off him.

"Your not getting away Red," McGee yelled as he took aim again and fired only to miss again.

But the shot was so close that it made Red lose his balance as he tried to dodge it. Trying to regain his balance and run at the same time, Red fell over and landed on his face. He turned over to see McGee, with his shotgun raised, slowly walking towards him.

"Wait, wait," pleaded Red putting his hand up as he crawled backwards towards a log.

"Not this time. Your dead," McGee said as he aimed for Reds head.

McGee knew now he had him. Red couldn't escape this time. Knowing he was trapped, Red started to breath faster and his heart started to beat harder in his chest as he stared at the end of the barrel. He looked around frantically looking for a way to escape. He knew his time was running shorter as McGee got closer. This was it. No escape. No chance. Ended by a shotgun slug. Every thing around him got quieter. The sounds of the rain now seemed distant. Everything was blurry to him. Everything but McGee and the shotgun. He never remembered being this terrified in his life. Sweat poured down his face as McGee stopped just a couple feet away.

"This is it," McGee said as he held the shotgun up.

The only sound there was Red breathing as it got faster and faster. McGee took aimed and slowly put his finger on the trigger. He looked at Red who was drenched in sweat from terror. After a quick moment of hesitation, McGee pulled the trigger…

CLICK

Squeezing his eyes shut, Red let out a piercing scream that rung out through out the forest, making all the nearby birds fly up and away. Realizing he was still alive, Red opened his eyes to see McGee with his shotgun still pointed at him. McGee pulled the trigger again only to have it click again.

Red took this chance to quickly get up and rush McGee. McGee put up the shotgun as Red ran into him and grabbed the shotgun. The two fought over the shotgun as they pushed each other. McGee managed to push Red up against a tree but Red pushed him back releasing his grip on the shotgun. McGee grabbed the barrel end of the shotgun with both hands and swung it as hard as he can but missed and hit the tree as Red ducked out of the way and got behind McGee who turned around to face him. Red swings his right fist hitting McGee in the face. McGee stumbled back a bit but then responded by hitting Red in the face with his own right hook making him stumble back. McGee attempted another right hook but Red put his arm up blocking it and countered with a right punch to McGee's stomach then another to his face making him fall back.

As soon as McGee hit the ground Red ran off jumping over the log. After a few yards, Red slowed down and started to smile and laugh as he danced a little while he ran. He continued doing this till he reached an area with no trees and stopped immediately as he reached the edge of a really high cliff. Red looked, in disbelief, to his left and right to see that the cliff stretches on for miles. Looking over the edge he sees that he is seriously high. At the bottom the forest continued on covering the ground with trees. He saw that the sun was still covered by the rain clouds. He turned around to leave when he saw a bloody lipped McGee with a 9mm in his hand pointing it at his head.

Red put his hands up and backed up till he was at the edge of the cliff.

"Hey man, b-b-be cool," Red pleaded.

"Shut up," McGee demanded.

Keeping his gun up and his other hand on his stomach, McGee walked over to Red and punched him in the stomach making Red fall to his knee.

"So far you been lucky," McGee said as he wiped his blood off his lips and pointed his gun to red's head who was still trying to catch his breath, "well now your luck has ran out."

McGee stepped back and then kicked Red in the stomach as hard as he can. Then he kicked Red in the face making him fall over on his side.

"Your gonna pay for what did," McGee yelled, "sit up on your knees again."

Red did as he said getting on his knees as he held his stomach.

"Man, what I do," Red asked.

"You don't remember? You don't remember me killing your 'homies'? The same homies you left behind as you jumped out the window?"

"Yeah, I shot your girl. Look yo', I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to.

"Shut up. Because of you she's dead."

"I said I was sorry."

"Shut the fuck up," McGee yelled as he punched Red again.

Red, who looked like he was about to cry, grabbed McGee's leg to get up.

"Get your hands off me," McGee said as kicked way Red's hand.

"Your nothing but a cockroach," McGee continued," while all your friends were dying you just ran off leaving them to die. Unless you have some other guys to hide behind, your just a little scared bastard."

"P-please man, d-don't do this."

"You fucked with the wrong person man," McGee said as he pushed the 9mm into Red's head.

"I'm gonna blow your brains out man, your gonna pay big- SHUT THE FUCK UP," McGee yelled.

"I didn't say anything man."

"Just shut up alright," McGee said.

McGee placed his hand on his head when felt a headache coming. Then he noticed that he was sweating a lot. His hand started to get sweaty and he started to feel a little nauseous.

"Just shut up," McGee said again, "like I was saying, I'm gonna blow your brains out all over this cliff."

"Look man, I'll give ya' anything. I pay ya' a lot of money. I know a lot of people man. I can get you connected."

"I just want you dead. You hear me, dead. Dead!"

"McGee!"

McGee looked up to see Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony coming out of the woods with their guns drawn.

"Boss."

TBC…

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next its chapter nine. I thought I leave you with a little cliffhanger. I hoped I surprised you in this chapter. I'm no Tom Clancy but I tried my best. Like I said feel free to review. I like to hear some feed back from you. Let me know what you think of the story. Tell me what you liked and disliked about it and how I can improve on it. Give some constructive criticism if you have to. But please no flaming. I would never do that to you so please don't do it to me.**


	9. making a choice

**A/N: Chapter 9. Probably not my best work but its still good I hope. I was up till 6:00 am writing this chapter. I could have really used a Caff-pow, but the closest thing I had was a 2-liter of Pepsi. Oh well, chapter 9 is done and chapter 10 (the last chapter) is almost done. Like I said before it should be done and posted before this Friday (I hope). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It begins where chapter 8 left off. It contains spoilers for "Hiatus" so unless u missed it, it shouldn't be a problem, but I just thought I should let you know just in case. I haven't seen the episode in a while so I hope I didn't get any info wrong. Sorry if I did. So just Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Previously from chapter 8… 

"Look man, I'll give ya' anything. I pay ya' a lot of money. I know a lot of people man. I can get you connected."

"I just want you dead. You hear me, dead. Dead!"

"McGee!"

McGee looked up to see Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony coming out of the woods with their guns drawn.

"Gibbs."

_And now without further ado…_ Chapter Nine 

**Making a Choice**

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva surrounded McGee and Red stopping a short distance away from them. The ground started to get muddy from the rain still coming down.

"Come on Tim, you don't want to do this. Just drop the gun." Gibbs said while signaling to Ziva and Tony to stay back with one hand and keeping his gun up with the other.

"He's crazy man," Red exclaimed.

"Shut up," McGee ordered keeping his gun on Red, "I came this far to kill him Gibbs, I'm not just gonna let him go."

"Don't do anything your gonna regret," Gibbs said stepping closer.

"S-stay back," McGee pleaded, "It's too late for me. After all the things I did, it's too late."

"No it's not Tim," Gibbs said getting closer, "You can still end this right now"

"I said stay back!"

"Tim please," Gibbs said as he continued stepping closer.

"I mean it!"

"Let me help you."

"Don't get any closer!"

"Tim-"

"I said stay back," McGee yelled pulling out his sig and aiming it at Gibbs.

"Alright, I'm stepping back," Gibbs said as he stopped, "I just wanna talk ok?"

Breathing heavily, McGee looked at Gibbs as he kept his sig aimed at him and the 9mm aimed at Red's head.

"We don't want to hurt you Tim," Gibbs said lowering his gun, "We just wanna help you."

"He deserves pay to for all the things he did."

"I know he does, but not like this alright. Just put down the guns and we'll arrest him."

"I don't think so. I am not putting them down. When this over one of us is gonna be dead."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Gibbs said as he stepped closer again, "Don't throw your life away."

"I said stay back," McGee said as his hand with the sig started to shake.

"I know you don't wanna shoot me," Gibbs said as he continued getting nearer to McGee.

"Your right," McGee said smiling, "I won't shoot you. I would never shoot you. Which is why I'm gonna do this…"

As he said this, McGee raised his gun and aimed to his own temple, which made Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony quickly step forward.

"Stay back," McGee yelled, "I'll do it. I mean it. Take another step and I'll kill us both!"

"This isn't you, McGee, it's the pills. They're making you like this. They're making you do this," Gibbs said trying to reason with McGee.

"No. They're helping me focus," McGee said, "I can focus better. Think better. I have become stronger since I started taking them."

"You've also become delusional. You're not thinking straight. You only think you're focusing better, but that's because the pills are like cocaine or heroine. You only gotten stronger and angrier because the pills are also laced with steroids."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm getting my revenge and I'm not gonna fail."

"He gonna rot in prison, alright. Don't do this."

"That's not enough. This son of a bitch deserves to die for killing Abby!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I said this son of a bitch killed Abby, so now I'm gonna blow his fucking brains."

"You don't understand. She alive. Abby's alive. She's not dead."

"What are you talking about? I saw this fucker shoot her."

"I'm serious. She's alive. She's recovering in the hospital right now. I talked to her earlier, just before coming here."

"No, you're lying!"

"Tim, have you ever known for me to lie to you? Believe me, she's alive."

"S-she is?"

"Yes, she fine. Now lets put a stop to this, ok," Gibbs said as he started getting closer again."

"It's t-too late for me. After w-what I did, it's too late."

"No, you can still turn back. It's not too late for you. You still have a chance."

"Enough, I'm gonna finish this now," McGee yelled looking at Red, who was now crying, "I'm gonna get my revenge! I am not gonna fail this time!"

Keeping his sig on his own temple, McGee jammed the 9mm into Red's head.

"No ones gonna stop me," McGee yelled.

"McGee, wait, it doesn't have to be like this. I know what you're going through."

"How could you possibly know what going through?"

"Believe me, I do. Back when I was young. Before I joined NCIS, back when I was still in the marines, I had a daughter with my first wife, Shannon. Her name was Kelly. She was very beautiful. She was 9 when I sent to Kuwait. While I was gone she and my wife witnessed a murder. So they went under witness protection. While being escorted by an NCIS agent in a car, a sniper killed the agent who was driving and the crash killed both Kelly and Shannon.

When I came back and heard of this, I became depressed and angry. I felt like killing my self and I almost did. I wanted to get the guy who killed them. So when I found out who did it and where he was I went after him. I went to Mexico where he was hiding. I took a sniper rifle with me to get even. An eye for eye. I went to where he was staying and waited for him. As soon as I saw him, I took my chance. I waited till he got in his car. I had him in my scope the whole time. So as he was leaving I pulled the trigger and got him the head. When I came back to D.C. I joined NCIS. But the pain was still here. Killing Red will not help with the pain. Believe me. Just stop this."

"N-no I c-cant."

"Yes you can. You care about Abby right?"

Crying, McGee slowly nodded his head.

"How do you think she gonna feel about you doing this? She cares about you too. So come on Tim, put the guns down."

As he said this Gibbs slowly put his gun down on the ground and reached out with both hands.

"Lets end this," Gibbs continued.

As the rain slowly stopped, McGee stood there shaking with his guns still up. He looked at Gibbs with his arms out. The tears in his eyes started to feel warm as the sun slowly came out from the clouds. Finally he dropped sig and let it fall to the ground. He slowly walked towards Gibbs who also started walking towards him. He dropped the 9mm as walked before falling to his knees. Ziva and Tony walked up to Red as Gibbs knelt next to McGee and embraced him in his arm.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," McGee said as he cried on Gibbs shoulder, "I'm very sorry."

"It's ok, Tim. It's ok."

"I'm nothing but a big disappointment. I'm no agent"

"Don't say that. You're a great agent. Your one of my best agent."

"I should quit."

"No. Listen to me, when this is done, your gonna leave this whole thing behind you and come to work as usual and continue being one of the best agent in NCIS. Ok?

"Thanks boss."

Ziva and Tony lifted Red off the ground and on to his feet but he fell to one knee as he did. So they both holstered their guns and helped him up as Tony took out his handcuffs. As he did red suddenly jumped up, pushed Ziva back making her fall, and punched Tony in the face making him turn and fall on his face. As that happen red lunged forward to grabbed the sig McGee dropped.

"Look out," Ziva yelled.

Looking up McGee and Gibbs saw red pick up the sig and fire at them. Acting quickly, McGee pushed back Gibbs with surprising force making the bullet missed. Right away McGee jumped for the 9mm as Red fired again, but McGee rolled out of the way as he grabbed the 9mm and fired it hitting Red on the forehead.

McGee stood up and walked over to Gibbs and helped him on his feet.

"Nice shot," exclaimed Tony as he ran over to Reds fallen body.

"Yeah, thanks McGee," Gibbs said.

"Any time boss," McGee said.

"Pretty much dead center on the forehead," Ziva said as she examined the gunshot wound.

All of a sudden every started getting hazy for McGee. He was finding a little difficult to stand. He started to feel nauseous and his mind started to get cloudy.

"McGee, you ok," Gibbs asked as he noticed McGee starting to act weird.

But Gibbs voice seemed distance to McGee as he started to feel sleepy. Gibbs knew something was wrong when he saw McGee's eye were glassy. McGee started to stumble around before falling. Gibbs managed to catch him and lay him down on his back. The last image McGee saw looking up was of Gibbs, Tony and Ziva standing over him worried and the sun shinning off them before everything went black.

TBC in chapter 10…

A/N: well that's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 should be up real soon. So please be patience. By the way I just have to tell you this thing that happen two me. I was helping my aunt with her garage sell. This one guy comes up and says: 

"Do you have any drapes? I don't see any drapes." I'm like "what you see is what you get?" he's like "are you sure? Can you check the back?" so I say sarcastically "oh yeah, let me take you to the back department. You can go to customer service by the shed and get some pretzel and a slushie." He's like no that's ok." Then he said, "What's your return policy" so I say, "Uh dude, if you come back, I'll stab you." True story. It was cool cuz the guy and me both knew where it was from. And bonus points to you if you know where it's from. This really has absolutely nothing to do with the story I just wanted to tell it. Anyways like I said chapter 10 should be up real soon. So just hang tight. And since your already here why don't you write a review or leave a comment or something. You know you wanna.


	10. Redemption and Love

A/N: Chapter 10. I am done. I am finish. My first fan fiction story is done. The first of many. I remembered back before I started I always liked to read others fan fiction stories. Well after reading so many I decided to do one myself. And it would a great personal accomplishment for me cuz I'm really lazy and I usually suck at writing long essays and stuff for school. But this really made me excited so I did it. Just so I can say I did and so I can share my talents with others. I remembered I got my idea from a dream I had. It was short, real short but it gave me the basis of my story. Well now here's the last chapter of this story. I plan to write more stories. Although it'll probably be awhile before I write something as long as this. But I'll come up with some thing good again. Till then ill be writing either one-shots or just stories that are like 2 or 3 chapters long. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. So enjoy…

**Chapter Ten**

**Redemption and Love**

McGee still felt tired when he slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright white light. He immediately started to feel a little sick like he had a bad hangover. His head felt like it was spinning. He closed his eyes hoping to feel better. He sniffed the air to smell a familiar scent. The strong scent that can only come from a hospital. Off in the distance he can hear the sounds of nurses and doctors doing their thing and the distinct but inaudible sound of the P.A. He looked at the small table next to him to see two flower vases. One of the vases was filled with lilies and black roses. At the base of the vase had a small folded card that read on the outside: to: McGee from: Abby and Ziva. The other had many different types of flowers, with a card at its base as well that read: to: McGee from: Ducky.

"Hey sleepy head…"

McGee turned his head to the other side to see Abby in her pajamas curled up on a chair, obviously waking up as well.

"…you're finally awake."

"Morning Abbs."

"More like evening, you been asleep for like 12:hours."

"What time is it?"

"About 5:35 pm. So do you need anything right now?"

"Is there any water or something?"

"Yeah," Abby said as she poured him a glass water from a pitcher that was on another small table in the corner of the room, "here you go"

"Thanks," said McGee as took the water from her, "Where's everyone else?"

"They at work right now. I said I would call them when you wake up. Everyone so worried."

"Are you allowed to leave the hospital?

"Not yet. I get out in a couple days."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

McGee took a sip of water from the glass. He never remembered it being so refreshing before in his life. That's when he noticed that Abby was wearing her heart pendant necklace around her neck.

"I hope your necklace isn't damage."

"It's ok. It avoided any damage."

"That's good."

McGee tried to sit up on the bed but he founded it a little difficult.

"You should really stay lying down," Abby said as she placed her hands on McGee to prevent him from getting up.

"I'm sorry Abby," McGee said as he laid down.

"For what," Abby asked as she sat down with her legs crossed on the chair.

"For not pulling you out of the way in time at motel."

"It wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't alive right now."

"Still, I was just so devastated, I just lost it. I can barely remember what happened in the past couple days but I know it was pretty bad."

"It wasn't your fault. You were taking drugs without knowing it."

"I think I remember Gibbs saying something about the pills being drugs but I can barely remember. But I don't think it was completely the drugs that made me lose it."

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing you shot, something inside me snapped. I remember rushing into the motel after you were shot and just unleashing hell. I just killed every one in there trying to shoot Red, but deep down I also wanted till hurt anyone. I couldn't help it. And when I was done, I was happy. It felt almost good. I must sound crazy."

"You were angry and depressed. It could have happen to anyone."

"Maybe, but not like what happen to me. Especially when I was taking those pills. When I took them I felt powerful, and happy. Like nothing can hurt me. It felt really good. I just wanted to take more and keep that feeling. "

"That's what they were designed to do."

"Now I know what Ted Bundy was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he was executed, during an interview with some reporters, they asked him why he did it. One of the things he told them was 'To see them take there last breath of air. To look into there eyes. In that situation you are God.' When I had Red cornered when I tried to get information from Briggs and Drakes, I did feel powerful like God. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you."

"No that's ok. So you had like a Hulk complex."

McGee chuckled a little, which made Abby smile.

"Still you must hate me for doing all this."

"McGee," Abby said shocked as she grabbed his hand, " I could never hate you."

"I'm glad to hear that, but the things I've done. I should quit."

"Don't say that. You're an excellent agent."

"I'm horrible Abby. I'm a huge failure. I'm gonna turn in my badge and try to get my old job back."

"You saved Gibbs, you killed Red in a way that was lawful. You have incredible computer skills. If Gibbs didn't see potential in you he wouldn't have hired you."

"Thanks Abbs. So what's gonna happen to me then, job wise."

"Gibbs talked it over with the director. Pretty much you get to keep your job and everything. You won't be convicted or anything."

"But?"

"Well, you will be put on paid suspension till its decided when you can come back."

"That's it?"

"There might other things added but they shouldn't be that bad."

"Well, knowing Gibbs, he's probably gonna still have me help on cases from home."

Abby chuckled at his joke.

"You know Gibbs."

"Yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't walked in on us after making that joke."

"Well Gibbs not that psychic."

"Abby, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Well I wanted to tell you this for a long time but I just never had the courage to and after everything that has happen I realized that I might never get another chance to say it, so I want to tell you before its to late and-"

"What is it you wanna tell me?"

"I love you Abby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always loved you ever since the first time I saw you. But now I'm afraid that with everything that happen and me turning into an Edward Jekyll, I'm afraid you might not feel the same way and I understand if you don't, but I just had to say it because like I said I might not-"

McGee was interrupted when Abby got up, walked over to him while he was still talking and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Tim," Abby said when they broke off. But almost right away she kissed McGee again. The two continued kissing till they where out of breath in which took a break.

"I think maybe I'll wait a while before calling Gibbs."

"Perhaps this suspension won't be that bad. As long as I have you."

Abby smiled happily and kissed him again.

**Fin**

**A/N: like I said before, thanks to all those who supported me and to those who read this story. Thank you SO much to all those who reviewed and those who will review, they helped me out more than you think. And special thanks to my Cousin Elvis Cedeno, who helped me out with starting my story and supported me from the very beginning. Thanks Cuz. Now one story ends and soon another will begin. I hope you all liked it. I promise ill try to get better at writing but you gotta admit this was a pretty good story. : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i know i said i was done but this is something i wrote a while back but never actually posted. so i had for awhile and i just figured 'why not'. this is pretty much what happens after everything in the story. McGee is forced to attend counseling. i mostly wrote this cuz i felt like i can show his withdrawel from the pills in a better way. anyway just read and review. and this time i promise it's the last chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Talking with the Shrink**

The room was all white with a white couch and a chair with a glass table in the middle of them and a giant mirror on the wall. As he sat on the chair, the doctor adjusted his glasses as he wrote down his notes on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. He paused for a moment to stroke his gray beard before returning to his notes.

Across from him, on the couch, sat McGee as he ran his fingers through his hair while his body swayed back and forth. He looked at his knees as they rapidly jumped up and down. Lately they would do that whenever he sat down but he couldn't help it. As if they had a mind of their own, they would jump up and down even if he were tired which he has been for a while. Although he gets really tired, he hasn't been able to sleep since he left the hospital and his face shows it. His eyes had deep dark bags under them. He hasn't eaten in days but has drunk a lot of water. His body was starting to get skinny and his face sunken in. it's been a long week and if it wasn't for Abby, he would have gone insane, although as he talked with the psychiatrist he was forced to see, he was suspecting he already has.

For the past week, since he left the hospital, Abby has been with McGee supporting and loving him. If it weren't for her he probably wouldn't be able to get through his withdrawal and mental anguish. Even though McGee feels she should be resting as she heals and that she should be concentrating on her work, she feels like it's no trouble at all and says she's only fine when she's sure McGee is.

Even though Gibbs did his best to argue with the director, she says it was out of her hands and along with the suspension, McGee must attend counseling with an NCIS employee psychiatrist.

"How long do I have to do this doctor Fields," McGee asked frustrated.

"Well you must attend a mandatory eight session including any more I feel is necessary," the doctor said with out looking up from his clipboard.

McGee sighed deeply as he placed both his hands on his head. He then started to swat and slap his arms and neck.

:"Something wrong agent McGee," Dr. Fields asked still not looking up.

"I don't know," McGee told him" It feels like I have bugs crawling over me."

"That's normal with total withdrawal from any drug."

"Why do I have to come here?"

"The Director and the state feel you may have psychological repercussions from this ordeal. You have shown both suicidal and homicidal tendencies."

"But that's all from those pills I've took."

"It may be that but they feel you should do this just to be sure."

"But I'm not crazy. I only seemed like it because of the drugs."

"I here to make sure that, that is the only factor. You might have something you don't know about or maybe now you do. Now according to my report, you are very intelligent and highly skilled with computers."

"Before you say anything, just because I'm practically a genius doesn't mean I'm automatically a psycho."

"That is true but there is a few good examples."

"Like who?"

"Jeffery Dalmer, Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy-"

"Those guys are just plain insane. I'm nothing like them."

"And I believe you."

"Then why do I have to do this?"

"Because of your actions, whether or not it was the fault of the drugs, it is mandatory you seek professional counseling."

"I think maybe you're the crazy one doctor."

"Now lets talk about your family. Tell me about your parents."

"My mom is ok. I love her a lot. She always took care of me and my younger sister and made sure we had everything we needed to be happy and healthy."

"And your father?"

"What father? I have no father."

"So you have issues with your father?"

"It's more than issues doctor. The asshole left me, my sister and my mother when I was little. I made it successfully without his ass and if I ever see him again I'm gonna knock him out."

"Do you know why he left?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"And how do you think this affected you growing up?"

"Jeez doc, didn't you just hear me, I said I made it with no help from his dumbass. What the fuck does this have to do with anything?"

"I want to get some background on you so I can better determine your situation and why you did what you did."

"I told you before, it was those damn drugs. Are you ignoring everything I say?"

"I just want to make sure there were no other factors, other than the ones already determined, contributed to your unpredictable actions. There is the possibility that you voluntarily took the drugs. "

"Oh my God! I wished I didn't cuss just now, your just gonna take note of it and use it to say I'm crazy. Why can't we do this when I get better? Right now I haven't been sleeping and I can't think straight. I can't seem to stand still and I keep seeing and hearing things."

At that moment McGee stood up and looked around frantically.

"Something the matter," Dr. Fields asked.

"I just heard someone calling me," McGee said as he sat back down, "every time I go some where quiet I here voices and something keeps crawling on me!"

As he said that McGee started swatting at his arm and back again.

"I can't take it," McGee continued, "It's driving me crazy! If it wasn't for my girlfriend, I would probably kill myself."

"I'm also told that your girlfriend being injured is also a cause of your rampage," Dr. Fields stated.

"Tell me doctor, have you ever been in love? Have you ever seen the love of your life get shot and have her blood run down your hands? To see the person you instantly fell in love with when you first saw her, the person you've always wanted to kiss every time you see her, lying on a hospital bed, not knowing if she will live or die and you know there was more you could have done to prevent that? Wouldn't you go crazy? Wouldn't you want to kick some ass?"

Dr. Fields stayed silent and looked almost uninterested as he wrote down his notes on his clipboard.

"Thank God your not my boss. Thank God I have someone like Gibbs as my boss. He's been like the father I never had. I hate that I did this and disappointed him. He taught me better and I still snap. I glad I can still work with him and the rest of my team. Gibbs was like a father, Tony as a brother, Ziva as a sister, Ducky as an uncle and Palmer, well he's a good cousin. I'm especially happy to stay because of Abby. I don't know what I would do without her. I know we've only been going out for about more than a week, but she's my whole world. I thank God everyday to have someone like her in my life. I want to be with her forever and maybe marry her and make all her dreams come true. I wanna make sure she's happy for the rest of her life."

"What about having a child?"

"What? I don't know doctor. I don't know how she feels about that. It would be nice to have a daughter and raise her and be to her the father I never had."

"Why a daughter? Why not a son?"

"Whatever doctor. Son, daughter, does it make a difference?"

"You mentioned that you would like it to have a daughter and used the word she, signifying you prefer a daughter, instead of the word it, which could signify that you would want either one. This may be an important piece of information.""

"What? It doesn't matter what I said as long as you got the point."

Again Dr. Fields stayed quiet as he wrote down some notes again.

"I got to be more careful what I say from now one," McGee said as he stroked his hair.

"Why's that," Dr. Fields asked without looking up.

"Because your gonna write down every word I say, turn them around and use them against me when you make your judgment on whether or not I'm crazy."

When Dr. Fields finished with his notes, he placed the clipboard aside and stood up.

"Well agent McGee, our session is done for today," Dr. fields said as he walked to the door.

"Finally," McGee said relived as he walked to the door, "that was the longest hour of my life.

"Your next session is next week at the same time."

"I can't wait till then," McGee said sarcastically as he stepped out of the room.

As Dr. Fields walked one way, McGee walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. As he did he saw Abby standing near the door next to the room he was in. A big smile formed across her face as he got near.

"Hey how'd it go," she asked as she hugged him.

"You should know," McGee replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Abby I know that mirror in there is two-way, and Gibbs gonna be watching everything and knowing you, your gonna convince him to let you join him."

"Ok that's all true. But only because I care about you."

"I know Abby."

"Did you really mean all those things you said about me being your whole life and wanting to marry me and make me happy and make all my dreams come true?"

"Of course Abby, every word of it."

Abby smiled widely and kissed McGee, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on," Abby said as she grabbed his hand, "you barely been eating. Lets get some food in you."

McGee smiled as he walked with her down the hall. He was truly thankful to have her.

**The End**

**(and this time I mean it.)**

* * *

**A/N:There you go. i hope you liked it. i know it's not the greatest but now i dont have to worry about it no more. anyways Please Review or don't, i dont really care. the storys done but i guess i would like to know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
